The Student Experience
by That eccentric
Summary: Modern day fic: The Les Amis are at Oxford University in England. With student life, scary lecturers and adolescent romances what will life be like for the group when faced with something scarier than revolution? Growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my second attempted fic and I'm incredibly excited to begin this. I hope you enjoy the story as I plan to make it a long running one, I welcome any reviews and constructive criticism. Also suggestions are welcome as although I have a lot of ideas for this story I would welcome any personal input. If you want to check out my other current fic that I'm still currently writing it's a Phantom of the opera one so if you are interested feel free to check it out.**

 **Anyway Enjoy! :)**

Chapter One

"Goodbye sweetie we'll miss you so much! Make sure to call me when you get there and don't forget to eat properly and get plenty of sleep and-"

Enjolras slowly prised himself away from his mother's constricting hug

"Mum I promise I'll be fine. It's university I'm not moving country" he protested as she continued to fuss over him before straightening the collar of his burgundy jacket with a sad sigh.

"Okay well me and your father are so proud of you Enjolras" she smiled through watery eyes as his father placed an arm around her back patting her comfortingly.

"Have fun son! Don't do anything I wouldn't do hey! Remember me and your mother met at University!" He winked as Enjolras sighed, one thing he wouldn't miss about home was the constant innuendos between his father and mother that would often produce an intense feeling of queasiness his parents seemingly delighted in. After Enjolras climbed into the seat of his new car, a luxury present for his eighteenth, he started the engine and waved goodbye to his now weeping mum and waving dad as a new chapter of his life was about to begin.

0o0

Eponine and Grantaire had been lifelong friends since they could remember. They had grown up next door to one another and had befriended each other after Eponine fell of her bike and a brave five year old Grantaire attempted to carry her back to her house, before actually making the situation worse and dropping Eponine resulting in a sprained wrist. Since then the two had been strangely inseparable.

Now thirteen years later the pair had arrived at prestigious Oxford University, a dream they had shared for years had now become a reality. Although both were from incredibly poor families years of working hard and intense study sessions had paid off as both were offered a scholarship. Eponine's in English literature and language and Grantaire's fine art.

"Well 'Taire we made it!" breathed Eponine as they stood luggage in hand at the entrance amongst hundreds of other fresher's.

"I know Ponine it's crazy! I guess now we find our dorms and everything?" Grantaire replied hauling his battered suitcase from his car boot. It was a rare occasion that Grantaire was actually sober for once. Since hitting puberty Grantaire had discovered a fondness for alcohol, however he figured as the designated driver and it being his first day he wanted to make a good impression.

"Yeah I guess anyway the directions say we should be in a shared dorm flat kinda thing I guess in this college?" Eponine pointed to the map in the leaflet at the tiny marked building, it wasn't too far from where they were.

"Well guess we best meet our flat mates then!" said Grantaire linking Eponine's arm.

0o0

Enjolras had always been incredibly punctual and today was certainly no exception as he realised he was the first to arrive out of his shared dormitory. After asking a helpful if incredibly flirtatious guide where his flat was he eventually found the building which didn't quite live up to the grandeur of the rest of Oxford. The flat was a little shabby and pokey, however there was a kitchen and individual rooms to Enjolras' relief, he always enjoyed privacy.

Figuring that this was ultimately a gain Enjolras quickly surveryed the rooms deciding which was the least offensive out of the four before deciding the one furthest away from the bathroom with the larger window was most suitable. To mark his territory Enjolras pulled out a large French flag and hung it across his bare wall. A strange decoration for any teenage boy but a part of history Enjolras held dear to his heart as since he could remember, 17th century France had been an obsession of his. The room still felt bare so he quickly pulled out a number of classic hardback books. Most were historical and political in genre however Enjolras was a sucker for classic fiction so the occasional Dickens or Bronte was thrown in to the haphazard shelf arrangement.

Just about to rearrange the books into alphabetical order a loud clatter came from the front room followed by an "Ouch!" and several expletives. Walking into the room Enjolras was met by an incredibly handsome young man. He had dark brown messy hair and wore a navy jumper over his shirt and jeans. However he appeared to be currently sprawled out on top of his suitcase looking up a little sheepishly at a now amused Enjolras.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked helping the flustered man whilst trying to suppress laughter

"Yeah I'm fine accidently tripped over my case on the way in!" he replied a cheeky smile spreading across his face. "I'm Courfeyrac by the way"

"Nice to meet you Courfeyrac, I'm Enjolras" Enjolras offered out his hand expecting a handshake but was met by laughter at his formality

"Haha! Call me Courf, and we're flat mates for the next year no need for formalities" He pulled Enjolras into an awkward hug before thumping him on the back taking a startled Enjolras of guard.

"So Enj- can I call you Enj? Where's the rest of the team or are we just eager for the fresher's parties to get started?" His attitude was infectious but parties were not something Enjolras was keen on. His idea of a perfect night consisted of deep reading of a history book accompanied by a large black coffee.

Before Enjolras could answer though there was a quick rapping at the door. Courfeyrac bounded over to the handle narrowly avoiding another trip and opened it to reveal their next room mate;

"Hey guys room for one more?" The boy joked. His black glasses slid slightly down the bridge of his nose which he quickly pushed back up.

"Come on in! I'm Courf and this is Enj" Courfeyrac beamed as Enjolras was still trying to process his roommate's positivity wondering if he was always this enthusiastic.

"Nice to meet you two I'm Combeferre but my friends just call me Ferre so whatever's fine by me" Combeferre placed his bags down to the side before walking in and collapsing next to Enjolras on the worn out sofa.

"You two been here long" he asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the hem of his black t-shirt.

"Probably too long, nearly got here before the guys before us moved out and graduated" Enjolras joked as the other two laughed.

"Early bird catches the worm though, take it the bedroom furthest away from the bathroom is yours?" replied Combeferre sliding his glasses back on with a grin.

"Possibly" he shrugged, feeling a strange happiness because of these two boys he had only just met who already felt like he had known them for longer. Meanwhile Courfeyrac was rummaging through his backpack for teabags as it was probably a bit too early to start drinking… although it did cross his mind.

"Tea lads?" Courfeyrac asked plugging in the worn out kettle.

"If tea's going I'd love one" a voice chimed from the doorway. More like an elven prince than a man stood at the doorway. He had long, blonde, messy hair revealing tiny plaits intricately woven like a crown around his head. He wore cropped jeans and yellow doc martens with a colourful flowery shirt and denim jacket.

"Sure thing! So this is our family then" Courfeyrac beamed as the man glided over to Enjolras and Combeferre.

"I'm Enjolras by the way that's Courfeyrac and this is Combeferre" Enjolras smiled at the eccentric suppressing the urge to offer out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Jehan" he smiled before perching on the arm of the sofa and crossing his skinny legs revealing a tiny flower tattoo on his ankle the size of a coin.

Courfeyrac was about to attempt to carry over four full hot cups of tea before Combeferre spotted and quickly grabbed two of the cups sensing Courfeyrac's clumsiness. The four then sat around the brown battered sofa with Courfeyrac cross legged on the floor. For a moment the excitement of moving in to a new place died out into an awkward silence interrupted by the occasional slurp of tea. Enjolras quickly cleared his throat;

"So what is everyone studying?" he asked partially to alleviate the tense atmosphere but also because Enjolras was mentally evaluating each of these men trying to work them out. It was a habit he had always had but didn't tend to hinder his friendships with other people as it often meant he picked very suitable friends.

"Well I'm studying medicine, hoping that I'll become a doctor one day" Combeferre smiled pushing his sandy hair out of his eyes. "What about you Courf?"

"Music" this surprised Enjolras, he couldn't picture this admittedly charming but clumsy man playing anything.

"I play violin mostly that's why I got in. Although I do love playing guitar … CRAP! My guitar I've left it on the coach" Courfeyrac sprung up tea flying with him before he darted out of the room and down the corridor. The others would have laughed had not half the tea gone over Enjolras' blue jeans leaving a damp patch which looked as though he had had an accident. Enjolras cursed and went to the bathroom, he'd been here less than two hours and already had to change.

Combeferre and Jehan looked at one another and burst out laughing. When both had calmed down and Combeferre had wiped away a tear forming he asked

"So anyway Jehan what you studying?"

"Fine art, it was that or poetry I figured my poetry can be a hobby" Jehan replied fiddling with the plaits in his hair. Jehan was an incredibly introverted young man however this didn't reflect in his flamboyant outfits and hairstyles, his personal form of self-expression. He also had a passion for poetry and spent the majority of his days sitting in the crooked tree at the back of his house with a battered notebook writing poems he would never share. Jehan was never good at anything that involved intense concentration, but flourished with a pot of paint and blank canvas where he would paint the most unusual and colourful abstract art.

"I've always wanted to be good at art could only manage stick figures though" laughed Combeferre, taking a long swig of tea deciding this year was going to be a good one

0o0

"Found it 'Taire it's this block here" Eponine called over to Grantaire. A short journey had turned into an hour long trek through the entire campus trying to find their flat. Eventually they discovered it had been a ten minute walk from where they started out.

"Eventually!" Grantaire huffed a red mist forming over his face. "Let's go I need to sit down before I collapse"

The pair entered the building and began to haul their suitcases up a flight of stairs before a flustered man began to fly towards them. Noticing a bit too late the man hurtled into Eponine knocking her backwards before Grantaire quickly caught her

"Hey watch it!" Eponine shouted

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't see and-" Courfeyrac replied before really looking at the brunette beauty that stood before him. Had it not been for Courfeyrac's panic and also the intimidating man who was staring daggers next to her he probably would've attempted to flirt with her. However now didn't seem to be the best time.

"I'm so sorry I've got to rush I hope you're alright!" hollered Courfeyrac before zipping down the rest of the stairs.

"Twat. You okay Ponine?" Grantaire asked concerned at the welcome she had just received.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on let's just get settled in"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I already wrote the second so decided to upload it extra soon. However updates won't be this frequent normally. I loved writing this chapter and hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **As always criticism is welcome and please review! Thanks!**

Chapter Two

After dragging their heavy suitcases up several flights of concrete stairs Grantaire and Eponine eventually arrived at their flat. Grantaire gave a quick rap of the door before it swung open revealing a lanky young man wearing black rimmed glasses.

"Hey urm I think we're sharing your flat?" asked Grantaire

"You sure mate? We're all settled in here is it not next door?" replied the young man politely. Before Grantaire's focus was completely distracted by the young blonde male who came out of one of the rooms. He was adorably handsome although a scowl currently occupied his sculpted face, wrinkling the ridge of his nose. He was carrying a pair of blue jeans and rubbing them furiously producing a red tinge on his pale cheeks. Messy blonde curls sat on top of his head that bounced as he paced across the floor, Grantaire stared transfixed.

Eponine quickly nudged Grantaire seeing his wandering eyes and half expecting drool to drop down on his chin any minute.

"Urm-what? Sorry! We're meant to be in 221?" blushed Grantaire

"Ah well there's your problem we're 220 neighbour" the boy smiled seemingly unfazed by Grantaire's glances at the god-like man pacing like a lion in the background.

"Well thank you…see you later I guess" Grantaire stumbled out trying to catch a last glimpse of the boy in the background before Eponine grabbed his arm and dragged him next door

"Smooth 'taire" she remarked sarcastically, now knocking on the right door, with a dazed Grantaire in her grasp.

"Come in!" shouted a voice from inside, Eponine pushed her way through the door to reveal a young man on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. A basin and bottle of bleach sat next to him as he scrubbed the floor so hard Eponine was certain the varnish would start to come off in a minute.

"Hey sorry just wanted the flat to be clean before everyone came, can't trust cleaners can you!" the man laughed although a sheen of sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. Eponine laughed nervously and glanced over to Grantaire a little worried about their new flatmate.

"Yeah-urm well I'm Eponine and this is Grantaire" she smiled although the man barely looked up from his current task as she could swear a dent was begging to form in the wood.

"I'm Joly" he replied "If it's okay could you take your shoes off?" he asked, a look of panic crossing his face as he saw the state of Grantaire's well-worn converse. The pair complied and began to take off their shoes when another boy appeared from what looked like the bathroom.

"Hey guys" the boy waved over, he too was in his socks and navigated his way around the manic cleaner. He was a handsome young man, dark reddy-brown hair with a spinkle of freckles across his nose.

"Guess you've met Joly, I'm Marius" he laughed

"Hey I'm Eponine, that's Grantaire" she gestured over to the corner where Grantaire was taking off his black Harrington jacket and throwing it over the couch much to Joly's internal distress.

"Well I guess at least the flat will be cleaner than most students" Eponine joked as Joly began to finish up his cleaning frenzy.

"Sorry it's just habit" Joly replied a little embarrassed at his strange behaviour.

"Don't worry about it" Grantaire replied throwing himself onto the bog-standard sofa he guessed every dorm was provided with. He closed his eyes and thought how lucky he was to be next door to the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Grantaire crossed his fingers that blondie was into guys too otherwise this year was going to be incredibly hard.

0o0

Enjolras threw open his suitcase in frustration grabbing another pair of jeans and quickly changing out of his damp, tea-stained ones. He could hear the laughter of Jehan and 'Ferre through the door much to Enjolras' embarrassment. He quickly flung open the door whilst simultaneously trying to rub the browning stain out of his very pale blue jeans, pacing back and forth as he did so. Enjolras realised the door was open although barely looked up at who 'Ferre was talking to as the issue of a stain forming was adding a dark cloud to the day.

"Enjolras just throw them in the washing machine no point rubbing them you'll make it worse" said Jehan, amused at his annoyance; "I think there're some at the end of the corridor, past the other dorms?"

"Thanks" scowled Enjolras marching out of the door just as a red-in-the-face Courfeyrac rounded the corner carrying a guitar case

"Got it" he grinned as Enjolras turned his back and marched to the dryers.

Courfeyrac shrugged carrying the large case back into the flat

"What's wrong with him?" Coufeyrac asked nudging the door closed

"I don't know Courf maybe half a scolding cup of tea landing on his lap perhaps" remarked Combeferre laughing as the penny dropped

"Crap oh yeah!" Courfeyrac flung the flat door opened and shouted down the hall "Sorry Enjolras!"

0o0

"So the fresher's party tonight are all the year going?" enquired Grantaire to Marius trying not to give it away that he was secretly hoping their neighbour was going. The two were currently sharing the bathroom mirror; Grantaire trying to tame his unruly black hair whilst Marius tried to avoid putting in too much hair gel;

"I guess so, you hoping to get lucky tonight?" Marius grinned smoothing down the sides of his hair

"Fingers-crossed" replied Grantaire, although only one face was in his mind.

Eponine had a selection of five dresses currently laid out on the bed and had been attempting to decide what to wear for the past twenty minutes. Finally she settled on a figure hugging black number that had a low cut back. Her brown locks were slightly curled, and a flick of black eyeliner and heels completed her look.

"Hey Eponine are you ready?" Enquired Joly who was sporting a tweed blazer and tight trousers.

"Yeah sure one sec" Eponine smoothed down her dress and gave one last look at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her appearance content with the way she looked before gabbing her clutch and exiting the room;

"You boys look smart" remarked Eponine

"As always you look stunning! Come on let's get going I'm gasping for a drink" said Grantaire before the four made their way out of the flat.

0o0

 _"_ _I could be reading right now"_ thought Enjolras as he stood awkwardly at the bar feeling completely isolated from the drunk bodies around him. He sipped on a glass of lemonade planning an excuse on why he had to leave the party. His flat mates particularly Courf had been trying to convince him the whole night to go the fresher's party and finally a disgruntled Enjolras gave in and agreed;

"Enj! Hey Enjjjjjjjj" Courfeyrac swayed towards Enjolras before flinging his arm around his shoulders

"Me and you I can-I can see it man! Best flat buddies in the worl-duh" Courfeyrac grinned before collapsing on Enjolras' shoulders

"Courf I believe you have had too much to drink we should get you-" Enjolras replied stiffly before Courfeyrac's finger pressed on his lips

"SHhhhh…" Enjolras threw his head back taken off guard

"Enjolras lighten up go speak to the curly guy over their who's been checking you out since we came in" Courfeyrac pointed through the sea of bodies to a guy on a barstool wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt, with messy black curls framing his stubbly face.

Enjolras' eyes met the strangers before the dark haired man dropped his head a pink blush spreading across his face under Enjolras' gaze. Meanwhile a drunken Courfeyrac began to swagger over to two girls chatting together; one a brunette the other a golden blonde. Enjolras rolled his eyes before glancing up at the stranger again who was still looking.

He was handsome, in a rugged sort of way Enjolras thought. But there was something about those dark eyes that drew Enjolras in;

 _"_ _This party can't get much worse may as well go speak to him"_ thought Enjolras before making his way over to the man.

0o0

Marius and Joly were having the time of their lives. A group of extremely pretty (if a little drunken) girls decided to dance with the two half way through the night. However Marius' gaze drifted over to Eponine and the girl she was talking and laughing with. She was unlike anything Marius had laid eyes on, blonde hair like a waterfall down her back, a pair of big blue eyes with a curtain of thick lashes blinked demurely as her smile spread out across her cheeks as she laughed with Eponine.

"Hey Joly! Who's Eponine speaking to?" shouted Marius over the heavy music to a currently occupied Joly who was dancing with a pretty girl with dark tan skin and a spiral of black curls

"What?-Oh Eponine? No idea go ask her" shouted back Joly before averting his attention back the girl leaving Marius ogling before a drunk dark haired guy stumbled over to the two.

0o0

"Hey I know you!" Courfeyrac pointed at a less than amused Eponine who had previously been talking to the girl she now knew was Cosette. She had been standing awkwardly looking a bit overwhelmed by the drunken hoards around her, so Eponine quickly went to the girl and the two surprisingly hit it off really well.

"I bumped into you this morning remember?" said Courfeyrac as Eponine rolled her eyes

"Yes before you nearly sent me hurtling down those steps?" replied Eponine who was a little annoyed at this obnoxious man trying to chat her up

"Hey urm I'm gonna go to the bar, it was nice speaking to you Eponine" Cosette replied, backing out of the current situation as she didn't want to be involved in any arguments at her first University party

Courfeyrac was taken a little aback at the intimidatingly beautiful girls tone as he realised he had really pissed her off.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that this morning I left my guitar on the coach and my tea went on Enj and-hey look I'll buy you a drink make up for it?" Courfeyrac offered as Eponine's intense glare let up a little.

"Hmm…okay fine" she replied as his face spread into a stupid grin that made Eponine want to smile although she worked hard to maintain her face of stone.

"I'm Courf by the way" he smiled

"Eponine" she replied as her stone broke and she smiled back.

0o0

"Crap he's coming over" Grantaire's mind went into panic mode as the human Apollo started weaving his way over to Grantaire who was now less than unprepared for this.

"Play it cool 'taire play it cool…he's just a guy…a really beautiful guy-COOL 'taire cool" Grantaire quickly necked the whisky in his hands for a little Dutch courage as the stern and beautiful blonde walked over to him;

"Hey" the man smiled as Grantaire forgot every word in the English language

"H-hey" Grantaire spluttered whilst the guy sat on the empty bar stool next to him

"I have to admit this isn't exactly my idea of fun, I feel more middle aged than a student at this party" Grantaire laughed at the obviously uncomfortable man

"Well I guess I have to agree with you there, I'm Grantaire by the way"

"I'm Enjolras" Enjolras thrust out his had in a formal shake before quickly withdrawing it in the hope an amused Grantaire didn't notice

"Sorry habit" Enjolras shrugged

"Don't worry it's cute" Feeling more confident Grantaire winked before ordering a drink for Enjolras.

0o0

"Come on Enjolras two more steps" Coaxed Grantaire as a heavily intoxicated Enjolras was now being dragged by Grantaire back to his apartment. Enjolras had never really been drunk before so this was a whole new experience for him, however it was one Grantaire had frequently lived. After his third drink Grantaire noticed he was slipping a little from the bar stool and by the end of the night the taxi had to be stopped twice for Enjolras to vomit.

"Grantaireeee? Do you know what I love? FRANCEEE! The revolution Grantaire" at this point Enjolras was collapsed at the top of the stairs, his arms spread out on the cold floor with his face down.

"Enj are you oka-"

"THE REVOLUTION" Enjolras wailed throwing himself down on the floor

Grantaire sighed as he dragged a weeping Enjolras back into his flat. He had been consistently talking about France the whole journey home.

"Look sleep on the couch okay until your friends get back" said Grantaire laying him down on the couch before placing a blanket over the top of him. He was about to go off to bed to process the night that he just had before he heard a moan from the living room

"Grantaireeeeee?"

"Yes?"

"You're really handsome" giggled Enjolras before passing out for the night


End file.
